Twelve Days Apart
by Bisse
Summary: The Neb has been rather busy lately, separating Neo and Trinity for almost 2 weeks. The first free moment that they have spare, romance ensures. Rated for sexy content that will get you hot and bothered. :)
1. Default Chapter

Just to make things clear- normal disclaimer..this all belongs to the wachowski brothers and their minions. I don't make a commission on anything, this is purely recreational stuff. No original characters, all of your favourites. Enjoy (Rated R for sexually suggestive language and what is later to be sexual activity- bye bye all kiddies entering)  
  
Neo rolled over on their bed, grimacing as he reached pointlessly for something that he knew wouldn't be there. Waking up alone had been an everyday occurrence to Thomas. A. Anderson and the hated feeling of loneliness that crept quietly back into Neo's heart whenever Trinity wasn't with him, was enough to render him sleepless and anxious. The Neb had been overwhelmed lately by surprise sentinal attacks and every man, or woman, onboard were pulling their weight into night shifts. With their crew number teetering precariously on the minimum of four people, Morpheus had them all working to their limits. Trinity had been second-in-command to Morpheus long before Neo had been unplugged, and her duties often outweighed those of Neo and Link. Not that she'd ever complain. But Neo would. His relationship with Trinity was something so strong, so beautiful and so consuming that every minute spent without her seemed endless. Neo had been on the ship for around six months, not that you could be too sure about the date without the help of an actual clock or calendar, and already he had his priorities sorted out; Trinity, Zion, himself. She was the sole force driving him to be what he could be in the Matrix.  
  
He counted his days down by how many times he saw Trinity, she was the Zen force in his life and the bringer of his only happiness. Sure, he could talk to Morpheus and Link, but it wasn't the same as the quiet exchanges of love that he had with her in the still hours of the night, the sounds of her sleeping next to him, the way she cried out his name while he was inside of her. Before Trinity, he had never met a woman so beautiful, so powerful as to take his breath away every time he saw her, to intoxicate him just by holding his hand. Rumours around Zion were that 'The One' was only half of an inseparable team, that without Trinity 'The One' would cease to exist. They were right. Alone, not only would 'The One' not exist, 'The One' would never have come into being without the love of the striking, intense woman always to be seen at his side while in the human city.  
  
Neo settled back down onto their shared bunk, sighing. It drove him crazy not to have Trinity near him, both mentally and physically. After almost two weeks of their clashing work schedules however, the physical part of Neo's brain was becoming stronger, urging him to seek action against their separation. Previously, Neo had always managed to keep his hormones under control while on the Neb. He knew that by day, he was a soldier fighting for the very survival of humanity. All feelings of lust, of passion had to be suppressed until the dark of the night, when the Matrix was quieter and less active. In their cabin, Trinity and Neo clung to each other, more often than not in a naked embrace, bodies moving fluidly against each other and forgetting everything except the pleasure, the closeness, the love they shared. The Neb was crudely made to serve as an army vehicle however, not a hotel and all sounds above a quiet level could be heard by the neighbouring cabins, the walls could not keep their secrets. So their lovemaking was silent, save for the few moans that could not be suppressed at the very height of passion. It was silent, but furious.  
  
Besides the mesh of lustful feelings that permeated Neo, was the feeling of thirst. He grinned at the switch in his mood and threw back the covers, adjusting his ragged sweatshirt. The Neb's engines were humming but that was the only noise that greeted Neo as he walked down the corridor to the galley.  
  
After his drink, Neo was still buzzing with energy. The problem was, there weren't really any places to burn off energy on the Neb, so he decided to pay a visit to the central part of the Neb where Trinity and Link were on Sentinal watch. He climbed the ladder to find the cabin empty except for a lone woman gazing at the monitors with a bored look on her face. He also noticed that Link wasn't on duty with her, she appeared to be alone. Totally alone.  
  
Neo hardly waited a second longer to think, he had to be close to her. "Trinity" he breathed. She turned immediately in her chair to face Neo. "What are you doing up so late?" the statement wound have sounded harsh but Neo could tell by her eyes that she was pleased that he had come to visit her, so he brushed off the remark. "Can't sleep lately. Isn't Link supposed to be on duty?" Trinity got up off of her chair and walked over to where Neo stood, a seductive look on her face, "he's switching posts with Morpheus. So that gives us what, five minutes alone?" Neo lost his control and bent down for a kiss, his hands encircling her waist. Trinity leant into him just as hungrily, her hands already clutching his neck and hairline. Their tongues clashed repeatedly, running over swollen lips and smooth skin. Their lips moved firmly together, accommodating tongues and letting whimpers escape as their passion heated up the room. Trinity's hands fluttered all over the place, one moment they were massaging his shoulders and the next they were pulling on Neo's hips to urge him closer to her. Chest to breasts, hips to hips.  
  
Neo gasped into Trinity's neck when their bodies made the intimate contact, he had been anticipating this moment for so many fruitless hours that he could scarcely believe that it wasn't a dream. Out of the corner of his eye, Neo spotted the chair that Trinity had just hopped out of, an idea forming in his mind. He shifted his hands further down, clutching at her rear. Trinity responded with a moan as he lifted her up and lowered her into the chair, his hands spreading her legs wide. She broke out of the kiss, "Jesus, Neo i-it's been 12 days." she gasped as his roaming hands moved over her shirt. He stopped his ministrations in surprise, "you've been counting too?"  
  
Trinity cupped his hand, suddenly serious, "how could I not? It's the longest we've been without making love since we were first together.I miss you." The solemnity vanished as quickly as it had appeared as she began slowly drawing him back down to her. "I miss this." Their kissing resumed with an increased fervour. Neo began to make his way slowly down her neck with gentle nibbles and kisses, every once and a while stopping to look into Trinity's heavy lidded eyes, before resuming again, making Trinity shiver and break out into goose bumps. Just as Neo was reaching her collarbone, just as he was thinking about sliding her shirt over her head, she sat upright. "Neo," she began as she looked into his eyes, a slight smile on her angular face, "remember where we are". A dejected look shadowed over his face before he corrected his expression. "I guess you're right.I mean, if you don't want to."  
  
Trinity cut him off, "Neo, don't say that! I want, no, I need this as badly as you do" she stood so that they were still in a tight embrace. "Men and women are no different in their urges, 12 days is a long time to go without." She looked up as her hands travelled down to his hips, "to go without what we make together, without what you can do to me. I want all that you want, just not now. Not here, not when Morpheus could walk in at any second." She finished by leaning her head on his chest, muffling his reply with her hair as he murmured, "you're right.as much as I hate to stop. I just had to touch you, I had to kiss you."  
  
"I'm glad you came, I was going crazy thinking of you lying there alone in bed, vulnerable, half naked. Link had to beg me to finish my shift." She lifted her head to meet his gaze, "I'll be off soon.then we can continue." She bit his earlobe and whispered directly into his ear, "wait for me." Neo would have waited a year if she had only asked. Trinity gave him a push towards the ladder, "I can hear Morpheus coming.you'd better go back."  
  
. 


	2. 2

Trinity ran a hand over her cheek, feeling the sexual heat radiate from her face like a scent. 'A potent scent at that', she thought as she caught her reflection in the computer monitor, 'my face practically screams out f-o-r- e-p-l-a-y'. And what an effect it had had on her. To be starved of Neo for so long and then to suddenly have a taste of him was.pure torture. The sudden feelings of lust swirling around in Trinity's stomach reminded her of the first time she had seen Neo's form on the Construct screens. There was something different about his digital image. Of course, it had been the same dripping, green code as every other Tom, Dick or Harry's, but Neo's had.. grace. The strong formation of the code around his cutthroat cheekbones was unlike anything Trinity had seen. He seemed to be wearing his innocence on his shoulder, looking for an answer but not ever expecting one. Trinity had thought, from that first glimpse in code, that she was destined to fall in love with a man who was more beautiful than her..not that Neo agreed one whit. But then again, he wasn't the person who was fortunate enough to be able to watch him sleep, to see his beautiful smile spread across to his eyes after they'd finished making love, his spent muscles relaxing into her body. Trinity felt the throbbing feeling return to her body, and realised that thinking about how attractive Neo was, was certainly not the most effective way of cooling down her heated soul.  
  
She forced herself back into the well-worn chair in front of the Construct monitors and pushed a stray hair out of her vision. The code was flowing smoothly, as it had for the past few hours. Obviously the Neb wasn't in an important enough place for them to be interested. Quiet. Still. Boring. Not tonight though. Fortunately for Neo and Trinity, as a low level of squiddie disturbance meant that only one crewmember was needed on watch. That crewmember sure as hell wasn't going to be her. It was if the desire to be around Neo was spreading across her body like a shot full of Whisky; biting, warm and too intense to ignore. She knew that she had to be with Neo tonight. Without fail, or she would end up acting out her desires on herself. Which was not even a fraction of the pleasure, the emotions that came across from entangling herself with him.  
  
Neo settled back into his cot and stared at the ceiling, idly letting thoughts pass through his head; Trinity's soft lips, her pale skin, her nimble hands, her smooth inner thighs.Neo grinned. It was virtually impossible to think about anything else. And why not? From the very first time he had met her, she had filled him with her essence. He had not fallen in love with her at first sight, that much was true, but he had been too overwhelmed with his true existence to be anything but dazed for the first month. He had known from the first time he had met her that she was special. That she was the most striking woman he had ever met. It was astounding to him really, the idea that the computer geek Thomas Anderson would have ended up with such a woman as Trinity. However, he wasn't intimidated by the idea of competition. He knew that Trinity had only ever and would only ever love him, she wouldn't even listen to his exclamations of being so lucky to have a woman like her. The idea that Neo wasn't always the love of somebody's life baffled her.  
  
He was restless. Their interlude in the cockpit had been much too brief.he had felt like all of the desires that had been building up in his body were about to spill forth, the moment their lips had met. He was almost glad that she had stopped him. Any further and he wouldn't have stopped. Any further and he couldn't have stopped, she was that incredible. The walk back to their shared cabin had been the longest walk of his life, he was flushed, in a daze and extremely aroused. Neo hoped that Morpheus wouldn't keep her long, there weren't really things that you could do as you waited for your girlfriend, counting the number of bolts in your room wasn't exactly an effective boredom buster for impatient men.  
  
Trinity didn't have to wait very long. Morpheuses serene footsteps were soon heard mounting the cabin ladder. "Good evening Trinity," Morpheus said as focused his eyes on the Construct screens, "it appears as though our friends are not interested in us tonight." He paused to think, "but I'm not concerned about that. I think that they will have their eyes on their mainframe for a while." He chuckled, "The Ambrosia's probably giving them all they've got." Relief flashed through Trinity's eyes as she saw Morpheus pick up the second pair of headphones. "Am I off duty, Morpheus?" she faked a yawn and removed her own headset. Morpheus was already focused on the monitor screens, reading the infinite code raining down. "Yes, I can see that you're tired. It's been a busy week for the Neb and I couldn't have managed without you Trinity. I won't be needing company for a while." Trinity almost jumped at the good news before remembering to act tired. "Well then I'll be going to my cabin if I'm not needed."  
  
Trinity walked down the hall, every step coalescing with the rhythm inside her head saying "Neo, Neo, Neo." She had been waiting for this all night.  
  
Hi guys, I hope that you're enjoying my story.I have loved writing it. Sorry that the sequel has taken so long for me to write..schools been a bitch. Any kind of reviews are welcome, honestly, feedback shows that people are actually reading it. So diss me, praise me..anything. ~Bisse~ 


	3. 3

Neo heard the rusty metal door open, slowly, cautiously. Trinity had finally made it back to their cabin. And yes, it had been Twelve days. Twelve days of sleeping on his own. Twelve days of brief interludes in the corridors as they went to their respective shifts, not even enough privacy for a kiss. The kisses he had missed. The graceful ones that Trinity would whisper across his forehead before they went to bed, the passionate kisses too, those were also greatly missed. The kisses that showed anyone in the near vicinity that there was a lot of love between the two, a lot of passion. And then there were the kisses that they never showed to anybody. The kisses that brought ones body to immediate response, the ones that hit you right between your navel and your thighs. Lusty, wanting and wide open. This was the type of kiss that Neo was looking for, as he stood up to face the woman that he love so much.  
  
They faced each other, each having their fill of looking deep into eyes. Trinity spoke, "You're still awake." She smiled lazily, her expression relaxed, "I'm glad." Neo returned the greeting by stepping closer to her until they were nose to nose, breathing in tandem. "I couldn't have slept." he stopped as Trinity moved her mouth over his face, lightly breathing on his cheeks, his nose. There was no contact, but Neo felt as though there could be nothing more sensual than what she was doing just to him. He joined in. Their faces pivoted around one another, lightly brushing noses together, wafting warmth across the planes of each others faces. Neo knew that she was trying to break him down, forcing him to be the first one to devour. He wasn't about to stop until she tasted him, her velvety soft tongue running up his cheek. Neo felt his body temperature rise, evaporating away her saliva and taking with it his will power. He gave in, joining their bodies together at the mouths. Trinity let a short exclamation leave her mouth as their tongues grappled passionately with each other, her hands clutching his back. The waiting and the wanting for the past few days had fuelled their fires to blazing point, Trinity and Neo were kissing in a way that they normally saved for while they were making love. But not now, when their bodies had no so much as touched in over a week. The kisses were passionately fierce, filling the void that their absence from each other had created. Neo took her again and again into his mouth, sucking on her top lip, letting her nibble on his bottom lip. Trinity pressed her lithe figure up against his, eyes opening in pleasure as she felt him against her, his arousal now painfully obvious.  
  
Neo felt her press up against him and felt her breath being exhaled onto his ear as she notice his state of body, he knew that Trinity loved feeling him respond to her. "I've been waiting for this." Neo chuckled, half delirious on the sensory overload that was Trinity, half amused. "Trinity, you have no idea. You just don't have any idea how much I've wanted you." Trinity, her eyes half open, began to push him backwards across their little cabin, whispering into his ear, "show me." As if he had needed encouragement.  
  
Upon entering the door, one is immediately aware of a difference in this cabin to all the others. It is warm, slightly damp, almost alive with the energy coursing along the walls. A dim light casts shadows on the ship walls, out of proportion and crude. The shadows occasionally move. Walking farther into the room you are now presented with a clearer view of the bed. You are able to see the two figures now, the figures that had appeared to be one in the reflection of light off of the wall. There is a brunette lying half naked on the bed, her bottom lip caught between her teeth in an effort to keep quiet, her legs spread wide to accommodate another between them. Even if you had not meant to spy on the couple, you find yourself unable to leave. The pair is physically pure, the best examples of their genders, their movements are passionately rough, you can't help but be mesmerised. The brunette is being worshipped, her breasts and collarbones lavished with fountains of kisses by her lover, his dark eyes open wide to see her reactions. You know that neither would want to be anywhere but there, in that dingy cabin, at that moment for anything in the world.  
  
Neo had pulled Trinity down onto their cot, laying her down so that he could remove her worn sweater. This was done quickly. Neo didn't see a point in extending their time separated by a layer of fabric. And now there they were, Trinity lying underneath him, accepting Neo's beautiful mouth upon her body. She loved the way he touched her, using his lips to nibble at her pressure points and make her entire body feel flushed with the feeling. She always responded to Neo's foreplay, as did he when she descended upon him. Trinity watched through lidded eyes as he ran his tongue across the underside of her breast, sucking her pale skin into a blush. It was incredible. With Neo, however, quality was always of the utmost. Neo used his tongue to explore Trinity's upper body, over her jugular, her twin collarbones, her sternum plugs. He was astounded, as always, at the luxurious taste that her skin left in the mouth. It had to be the most potent aphrodisiac he would ever encounter. She was fidgeting beneath his hands, forcing herself to keep from grinding against his hands. It was such a relief then, when she felt Neo pull her drawstring pants down over her legs. She raised her head to take a look at Neo. He looked back in response and started to draw randomly on her inner thighs, "Trinity, I need to taste you." He sounded almost apologetic. Trinity sighed in relief, "please." she shifted her hips towards his face, "oh god Neo, please."  
  
She was nibbled all the way down from a jutting hipbone to her inner thigh, his lips circling just outside the perimeter of her greatest wants. Neo linked his hands with her limp ones as he worked, enjoying the squeezes he received when he reached a more sensitive part. Trinity, for her part, couldn't even sit up to watch his play as she so often loved to do. It was simply too good for her to concentrate on anything else but feeling the sensations spreading out within her body, a mind blowing ribbon of fire. Her body had deeply missed the mouth and the tongue that were brushing across her at that moment, so when he finally reached the very epicentre of her, the very pinnacle of flesh from where many pleasures were brought from she clenched his hands, a moan barely suppressed. Neo knew that she loved him going down on her. He knew that she loved to feel his fingers inside of her, exploring the body part that he would never have, making her shudder and buck towards him. So it surprised him when she tugged at his hands, motioning for him to get up. Trinity brought their flushed faces together for a kiss, sensually tasting herself on his lips, clutching his lower back. She broke the kiss and smiled, "Lie back." And with that Trinity straddled his still clothed body. 


	4. 4

Trinity and Neo's faces were inches away from a kiss. Yet they remained still, locked in place from the eyes downwards. After ordering him to recline, Trinity had lain on top of his body and had been quite ready to yank his shirt off, but caught a glimmer, almost a reverent look in Neo's eyes that made her pause. "Neo?" "Hmm?" Trinity relaxed when she heard the panda soft texture, the pleasurable quality, of his voice. It couldn't be that anything was the matter. "Why have we stopped?" He smiled lazily, "I certainly wasn't the one stopping anything." He ran a finger down the fold of her thorax, resting on her left hip, watching her shudder above him. Trinity placed her hand over his motionless palm and moved it to cup her breast, it was Neo's turn to shudder as he felt her softness in his hand. Trinity gave a small smile back, "I love you", and she closed her eyes as he pulled her down. "I love you too, Trinity." He whispered as they brought their lips together again. And this time their contact wasn't slowed by more talking. They were intent on welcoming each other back into their lives. Neo felt as though Trinity was recharging him like a battery, each stroke of her tongue on his, each small hip movement that she made towards him felt like 1000volts of electricity surging through his body, revitalising him. He couldn't begin to describe how good it felt.  
  
Trinity's body was betraying her. Her mind was yelling at her to keep it slow, to relish the pleasure that came about just from having Neo near her for the first time in two weeks. But Trinity's body was fighting just as strongly to keep going, to enjoy having Neo squirm beneath her in pleasure and to keep moving quickly in the forward direction. Her body won. Trinity simply didn't have enough will power to keep it slow. Not now. Not with Neo lying beneath her, tense with pleasure and beautifully flushed with arousal, his hands wandering a path between her shoulder blades. Not while she was completely unclothed, straddling him to bring their pubic bones at rest against each others. Not when she had not had physical contact with Neo for so long that she had enough sexual energy to short circuit the Matrix with. So it was with half satisfaction and half disappointment at her lack of self control that Trinity let her fingers crawl underneath the hem of Neo's sweater, pushing it up to reveal his flat stomach. His toned, flat stomach. Trinity's lust surged forward and pushed out any doubt. She needed him, she needed to be with Neo.  
  
Up, up, up the sweater was pushed, until Trinity slid the arms off of Neo and tossed it to the floor. Neo looked at her again before reaching for her, entangling his fingers in her hair as she brought her lips over the racing pulse in his throat, the hollow between each collarbone, tasting him where she knew was the most responsive. He scrunched his eyes tightly closed, his brow furrowing as Trinity reached an abdominal crease. As usual, lust had sharpened his senses, turning the intensity of their foreplay up to screaming point. Trinity was giving him a thorough treatment, nibbling her way down his body.he knew that she was just biding her time before attempting to blow his mind. And she would. 


	5. 5

Is there really anything more beautiful than being able to give pleasure? To somebody you love so deeply that you share everything with, to somebody with whom you're sure shares your soul, and gives his in return? It's something that Trinity couldn't get enough of. Being able to give Neo.everything that she could give.seemed to be the only thing appropriate for the man who had saved her in so many ways, awakening the woman.the human within her. And for that, she had to thank him. Sex was a mutual pleasure however, and their pleasures were passionately given, equal in intensity and fulfillment. Neo was not one for slacking on the job when he was with Trinity, and ohh.how glad Trinity was for that.  
  
Trinity couldn't help watching Neo's face contort as she raked her fingernails down his thighs, bringing along with them his threadbare pants until they fell in a pool on the floor beneath the bed. She made his way back up his legs mouth first, love bites and kisses marking her trail. Neo chuckled from his position on the pillow, "you're going to leave marks." Trinity knew that he loved it but played along anyways, "just claiming what's mine." She gave a smouldering glance to his sleeping face, a smirk twitching on the corners of her mouth. Neo opened his eyes with a serious expression and pulled her up until she lay fully on top of him again, "I'll always be yours, Trinity.completely and forever." Blue and brown shared an intense look, pupils expanded and hungry for stimulation. And they kissed. They kissed for so long that they started to breathe in tandem, the same air leaving Neo's lungs before being inhaled by Trinity. They kissed until lips became swollen; bruised and ultra sensitive, spurring them onwards. They kissed until their mutual lust had grown again and Trinity remembered what she had started, all those minutes ago. Without breaking their kiss, she brought her hands down to where Neo's pants had left and held him. Firm. Hard. Full.  
  
He suddenly became tense underneath Trinity's hands, his length twitching beneath its warm grip. Neo kissed her passionately, letting a groan slide out between their embracing lips He had been waiting to be touched by her. To be loved by her. Trinity waited a moment, just enjoying their kisses, before twisting her hands upwards and delicately encircling the sensitive tip. Neo released himself from the kiss with a gasp, throwing his head back onto the pillow, unable to concentrate on anything else. She used their separation to pay more attention to the job at hand, caressing and gripping him so intently that he felt ready to burst. But she wouldn't let that happen, bringing him tiptoeing to the edge but never hurtling over. It didn't matter however because Neo was loving it, loving the touches and kisses that were allocated to his body. Loving it even more when Trinity let her mouth sink down on him, holding his length in a moist embrace, sucking away every coherent thought in his body. It was as if he was immersed in liquid silk. He was too loud however, and Trinity knew that Neo was close to being heard by just about everyone on the ship, two people that wouldn't be pleased. So she made her way back up his body to cover his gasping mouth with her own, moving her hands to rest on his shoulders.  
  
Trinity was glad that she quietened her love, his moans were too stimulating in themselves.vocal drugs that needed no needle. She was so far along herself, anyways. If he pushed her any further she knew that she wouldn't be able to control herself. It was so funny to Trinity, the idea that with other people she was a complete control freak, desperate for order and logic. But with Neo, she inwardly begged for him to make her lose control, to bring her to a state of mind that didn't think of, or need logic. But that was because Neo was the only man she trusted wholly, with her life. If she had a choice, Neo would bring her to the point of no control everyday.  
  
They broke their kiss once more, staring at each other. Flushed cheeks, hungry eyes, moist lips. They were lying tight against one another, hipbones resting, Neo's length rigid against Trinity's lower stomach. Their closeness created a tension between their navel and their thighs that was so raging in intensity that Trinity began to move. Grinding, rocking. Their gazes didn't waver though, until Neo let a shiver run through his spine, goose bumps breaking out on his smooth skin. "God Trin.please." 


	6. 6

Trinity didn't actually think that her body could feel any more alive, the prickly feeling of lust jumping from her stomach to her thighs and back again, her palms sweaty on his biceps. Neo's pleas caused a reciprocating tremor to run down her back, hearing him say her name just made her want him even more. And it was with that thought that Trinity reached between their bodies with her hands and gently held his length. Neo quivered beneath her and made a small noise in the back of his throat as he felt the very beginning of her body brush against him, exuding heat and wetness onto the swollen head. It was the last moment of Neo's fully conscious thoughts, before being taken into the warmth, the grip, the muscles of his lover. "Jesus, Trinity." Neo whispered as they became fully connected, his hands gripping her hips. "You haven't been inside me for so long." She finished for him, squeezing her eyes shut, "I've missed it."  
  
Neo made a slow movement of his hips, shifting inside her. Trinity could feel him deep in her and she gasped at the first circles of his body, all of the breath leaving her body. Neo slid his hands up her body, tracing the contours until he reached behind to gently grasp her back and pull ever so slightly on her. She took the hint, rotating her hips until their faces were level again, breathing warm pants of air onto each others faces. Trinity slowly lowered her face to kiss him, feeling as though she was jumping off a rock face, falling into a pool of trembling, quivering beauty..and she was falling..falling with him. Neo took her top lip into his mouth, nibbling on the flesh, caressing her with his tongue.  
  
Physically connected so deeply, Trinity felt like a two piece jigsaw puzzle.she only needed him to be whole, to be achieve her full potential. Together, they could achieve greatness.."la choutte", as Persephone would have said. Not that Persephone had any idea.not a even a memory of what it was like to be loved so fully, the French Madame had known that. It was the very reason for why she had asked to be kissed, so that she could " 'ave a taste" of what Neo and Trinity had together. And the taste must have been exquisite for her, a rich liqueur for an alcoholic, a truffle for a diabetic. Their taste was of passion, of commitment and adoration, spiced up with the kink of lust and complete desire for each other. Trinity could even taste it, a lingering wisp of it on Neo's tongue, his shoulders now dotted with beads of perspiration, his lips. It made her hungry for more of him, more of his skin and the taste. She moved her lips to the tender flesh of his earlobe and bit down, before soothing away the shock with a moistened tongue and pair of lips up his ear.  
  
Sorry that this chapter is so short but I need to revise for my chemistry test tomorrow. Wish me luck. I hope that even with Revolutions being as it is, people still want to read about the pair. I know that I certainly do! So keep writing everybody, share your literary spirit with the net. Keep sending those comments to me..bisse 


	7. 7

Kissing hips, rocking and clashing together. Trinity's lips having just left his ear, now being pulled into Neo's embrace. Their tongues, caressing and grappling with each other, saliva flowing freely between lips like an osmotic honey. Neo ran his fingers through Trinity's hair, the ends beginning to curl up with moisture from her sweat. He let his fingers caress her scalp in an erotic massage, keeping in time with their heaving bodies, shifting backward and forwards on their cot. Trinity felt engorged with sensuality, as though every nerve in her body was shuddering with pleasure under the sweet torment of their shared body. Touch. Warmth.  
  
Ohhh, the friction and the heat that they were creating in the plains of skin sliding along each other. Trinity felt Neo's tongue on the gland underneath her jawbone and clenched around him, making him moan as he felt the tightening of her canal. In this heightened state of tension, Trinity could feel every inch of him travelling inside of her, touching her where only he had before, making her gasp above him. They started to move faster against each other, Neo's hips pushing upwards to collide with Trinity's pelvic bones. Rubbing. Grinding. Stimulating. Trinity pushed herself upwards again to bring herself to a sitting position, straddling Neo's hips, a leg on either side. They continued to move in their own way, continuing to build up a store of tension. A store that would soon become too much to hold inside, a store that would push its way out of their bodies, to bring them to the edge and over together. Neo shuddered violently as he felt her lean back slightly on him, rubbing the inside of her body against him as their variation in movement began to hit new places. It was right where she wanted him. Every rock of her hips brought him pressing against the sweetness, making her eyes close and her mouth open with the fullness of the feeling. Neo watched her above him, her stomach muscles pulling smooth over her lean frame, her head slightly tipped back, her mouth open wide. It was so beautiful, the very image of perfection in Neo's eyes. He wanted nothing more than to give her this all the time, to have the chance to see her on the brink of collapse, her body twitching around him. Neo moved his hands to the small of her back and pushed her harder onto him, forcing her hips to rock even faster.  
  
Trinity moaned then, a loud and proper moan, opening her eyes wide to look at Neo's face. It was contorted and in a blissful state of concentration, trying to stop himself from coming. Trinity's cries always did that to him, her voice had a quality to it that rushed straight to his groin. Especially this kind of voice, ragged and slightly sharp with the impending rush towards completion. She watched him struggle a moment longer before slowing her movements down completely, bringing him down, bringing him back into focus. She could feel a delicious tension settling in her groin from their delay of the inevitable, knowing that the more that they waited for it, the more shattering their climaxes would be in the end. It was a silent ten seconds, of glassy eyes staring at each other, of Neo pulling Trinity back down to suckle at her breast before they started again. Faster, more passionately. Trinity could feel Neo moving within her, his mouth moving to her neck and his hands gripping her back, she knew that he was seconds away. She heard him gasp below her, the gasp of one just about to fall and she could feel her fire start to build. The beautiful tension in her thighs, running upwards, making the muscles twitch and contract. Her eyes closing as a warm wave travels from the very peaks of her breasts into her stomach, intensifying the straining of her body around Neo, her body's instinctive clamping around him. Neo then lost composure, feeling his own fire travel right from the depths of his feet, making his balls contract and pulse. He kept moving against his love, exploding against her as he cried her name. Neo's orgasm only brought on her own, contracting quickly and bursting from her. Going on and on as she continued to move, bringing noises along with it, jumping out of her mouth like the beating of her heart, like Neo inside of her. They came together like that for the longest time experienced, until they felt the feelings ebb away to be replaced by the calm, the lullaby of their heavy breathing. They trembled together. And collapsed, kissing deeply and lovingly.  
  
Their pulses were strong, their skin was covered in a sheen of sweat, their hearts were full. Full of contentedness, of satiated pleasure, full of the knowledge that this was the feeling of being complete. That this was the ultimate. "My god, Trinity." Neo trailed off as they lay on the cot, still inside her. "I know." She smiled. "That was so incredible." "I love you. I love you more than anything I've ever seen." His words kept the gentle smile on her face. "You are my everything Neo. Always. Forever." They were quiet. The world could have come crashing down at that moment for both of them. Shame for finding pleasure in a world full of death, fear of losing one another, anxiety. But it didn't. The world kept going, and they lay in each other's arms. Calm. Loving. The world was still in war, in death, in chaos that was true. But in their room, they had found their peace. And it had only taken 12 days to find.  
  
*Ooh, it's all done now. Hope that you liked it! I will continue to write, as always. ~Bisse~ 


End file.
